Minecraft: The Real Herobrine
by QueenCelina33
Summary: Queen Celina and King Cenlar have many friends, but there's one Minecrafter Celina has always feared: Herobrine. But, when Celina finds and injured Steve on the brink of death after he fights the Nether Prince, Celina vows to nurse Steve. And, when Herobrine shows up, she manages to get him to help her. Little do either of them know that their lives will change forever...
1. It Was Just a Dream Wasn't it?

_Minecraft:__The Real __H__e__r__o__b__r__i__n__e_

**_Author's note: This based off of something that happened to me while playing Minecraft. Yes, It really did happen. I'm actually making a comic of this as well. Please review and if you do, don't be too harsh. Reviews help motivate me. Enjoy._**

**Introduction**

Deep within one of the many secluded plains biomes of Minecraftia lays the kingdom of Creatoria, ruled by Queen Celina Coal-Rose and King Cenlar Coal. This kingdom is one of the craziest places in all of Minecraft, with some of the citizens of the kingdom not even being human. And, Celina and Cenlar are friends with some of the most famous Minecrafters and Minecraftians… but, there is one legendary Minecrafter who changes Celina's life forever…

**Chapter One: It was Just a Dream… Wasn't it?**

Darkness filled the once lit room. The only thing that could be seen in the room was QueenCelina33, the young queen of Creatoria, surrounded by a magenta colored glow. She held her Diamond sword close to her chest, the turquoise colored blade dripping with Blood of Ender. The torn clothes of the young Minecraftian revealed an immense amount of cuts, bruises, and scars all over her body. A black eye and a missing tooth only added to the anger showed by the queen's face.

Celina looked around the room. It was nearly pitch black, with the exception of the bright purple eyes of several Endermen staring back at her. But there was one pair of eyes she was looking for. Raising her sword, Celina shouted into the darkness, "Show yourself! Face me like an Enderman, coward!"

Another pair of eyes appeared out of the darkness. But these eyes were different. They were bright purple like the others, but they had eyebrows and lashes of the same color. The eyes simply stared at Celina as if she was nothing more than a joke, a small child standing up to a monarch. Celina knew these eyes all too well. She pointed at them and shouted, "You traitor! You lied to him! You turned on him! You played with him like a toy! You're going to pay!"

The eyes portrayed no emotion. For a few moments, they just silently looked at the young Minecraftian, before saying two words and disappearing back into the dark:

"Kill her…"

Celina watched as they disappeared. _'Kill her? What does that mean,'_ she thought. Suddenly, she felt a chill run down her back. Celina froze. There was only one person who had ever sent a chill down her spine like that. She turned and saw a pair of glowing white eyes glaring at her. The glow from a Diamond Pickaxe appeared beneath the eyes. Celina gasped, knowing who that was. "No, wait!" she cried, frozen in fear. "She—she's lying! Don't—" But it was too late to reason. The owner of the eyes reached out with his free hand and picked Celina up by her neck. Beginning to lose air, the young Minecraftian reached her hands up to the other's hand and weakly said, "Please… I… I thought… I was… your… friend…"

The eyes glared right at Celina, anger clearly seen. The other raised the pick, and said one last sentence: "Dead women feel no pain…"

* * *

Celina tossed and turned in her sleep. She started talking in her sleep, her voice rising until she was yelling. "No…no…no, NO, NO!" Celina gasped and sat up in her bed. Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead as she panted. "Oh! Oh, my Notch…" The young Minecraftian looked around, realizing that she was in her bed. "Oh, god…" she said. Celina looked next to her and saw her husband, King Cenlar, sound asleep under the red sheets. "Oh," said Celina. "It… it was… just… just a dream." She put her hand on her forehead. "Ugh… what in the Nether…"

That had to be the worst nightmare that Celina had ever had in her young life. She had had nightmares as a child of course, but when she had awoken from those dreams, Celina always realized that it wasn't real. This dream had been worse. It seemed so real; almost like… a premonition.

Celina shook her head, driving away the dark thoughts. She looked around the room. It had to be at least midnight if not later. Normally, she would've been asleep. But, there was no way she could fall asleep after that nightmare.

Celina looked at the door to the bedroom. Her pastel green robe and her enchanted sword, Old Faithful, hung on their hooks. Celina picked up her crown from off of the wooden block she used as a nightstand. Placing it on her head, the Minecraftian said, "Maybe I should head outside. Some fresh air should help." Celina got out of the bed, walked over to the door and grabbed her robe. She tied the ribbons and slipped Old Faithful into the ribbons like a holster. The young queen slowly opened the door, the cool night air rushing in through the opening and into the bedroom.

The square moon in the Minecraft sky shone brightly, covering the land beneath it in a shade of bright blue light. There were no mobs in sight, making the night safe enough for anyone in the kingdom to step outside. Celina looked down, trying to find the ladder that lead to the ground from the bedroom. She climbed down the side of the castle and onto the grass below. Once she could feel solid ground, the young female sighed. "That was a horrible dream," she said. "I need to clear my head." Celina walked to the front of the castle, and onto the gravel path by the lake. She sat down, closed her eyes and sighed again. "What a nightmare."

The sounds of metal creaking against metal followed an Iron Golem who peeked around the corner. This wasn't just any Golem, though. A few months ago, Celina and her friend Simon were in the mineshafts when they stumbled upon an abandoned dungeon. They travelled to the deepest parts of the dungeon and came upon a Lady Iron Golem. Golems were once male and female, but eventually, only males were used. This Lady Golem, named Irona, was the one of the last of her kind. Celina decided to take the Golem to her castle and befriend her. Besides using body language only to speak, Irona acted a lot like a human; she was very sweet and would do anything to protect her master.

Irona peeked around the corner of the castle. The first thing she saw was her master, Celina, sitting on the grass in her robe. She could hear her friend sigh in sadness. Irona frowned. Why was Celina out here in the middle of the night? And, why was she sad? Irona needed to help her friend. She walked out to the front of the castle and behind her master.

Celina breathed deeply as she tried to collect her thoughts. _'What the Nether was that all about,'_ thought the young queen. _'I've never had a nightmare that bad or so… __real__.'_ Celina was still in thought when she felt something tap on her shoulder. She looked up. Above her head stood a girl, much bigger than herself. She had bronze colored hair with two yellow flowers in it, red eyes, pink cheeks and a flower for a nose. The girl wore a dark gray Iron dress covered in dark green vines, matching her green choker. Her silvery skin glistened in the pale blue light.

Celina tried to smile and said, "Oh, Irona, it's just you. I thought it was a mob."

Irona reached out her arms and grabbed the young queen by her shoulders. As if she was made of nothing but feathers, Celina was hoisted up so that she was eye level with the Lady Golem. Irona gave Celina a pleading look, basically asking what was wrong.

Celina looked at the ground. "It's nothing, Irona," she said quietly. "Just… a bad dream." She couldn't even look the golem in the eyes. Celina didn't want to confess that she had had a nightmare.

Irona frowned, and then set Celina back on the ground. She put her hands on her hips, glaring at her friend. Irona knew the young Minecraftian better than that. She knew when something was wrong. And Irona wouldn't leave her alone until she found out what was wrong.

Celina, knowing how persistent the Lady Golem was, sighed. "Oh, okay," she said, feeling defeated. Celina started to shake as she spoke. "I… I… I…" Why was it so hard for her to tell Irona that all that had happened was that she had a nightmare? _'Well, it didn't exactly seem like a nightmare,'_ she thought. Celina took a shuddering breath and said, "I had a nightmare… about… 'Him'."

Irona's eyes went wide in shock. Even _she _knew who Celina meant when she said, "Him." All of the Golems had heard stories about the mighty one, and all his power. That's why Golems had to be careful when fighting mobs; they didn't want to accidentally hit Him and have to face his wrath.

Celina knew that Irona was shocked when she spoke the powerful one's name. "Yeah, it was scary," she said. "The worst part was that it… it seemed so… real… like, it was a premonition. I don't know what to think." Celina's hands trembled when she said that last sentence. What do you do when you have a nightmare about the most feared person in all of Minecraft that seems like it could really happen?

Celina was a bit surprised when a piece of Butter was handed to her. She looked up at Irona. The Golem gave her a smile. Celina returned the smile and took the Butter from the other's hands. "Thanks, Irona," she said. "You always have Butter for me." As the Minecraftian and her Golem stood in the moonlight, a last sentence from Celina could be heard echoing through the night sky:

"I mean it was just a dream… just a dream…"

_**Author's Note: What was that dream about? Could the person in Celina's dream really be "Him?" And, was it just a dream... or something more? I hope you liked the first chapter of this story. Please review. :D **_


	2. The Miner

_**Author's Note: Welcome back for the next chapter of Minecraft: The Real Herobrine! This chapter is a little shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you like it. Don't worry, Herobrine will be coming soon. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Last Chapter: "I mean, it was just a dream... just a dream...**_

**Chapter Two: The Miner**

As the next morning came, everything seemed to be back to normal. The next day came as usual; the sun was shining, the pigs were snorting, the zombies were burning, and everything was perfect.

Celina stepped out of her castle into the early morning sunlight. She was dressed in her usual outfit of a magenta shirt with purple shoulder puffs and a diamond on it, a yellow belt to match the ribbons on her shirt, white gloves, an indigo skirt, and pink shoes. Her bright yellow Butter crown with a magenta heart sat on her head.

The young queen turned so she was facing the inside of the castle. "Irona!" she shouted. "I'm going to go mining! I'll be back soon!" Hearing a metal creaking that she recognized as Irona speaking, Celina looked out into the new day ahead of her. She sighed and said, "What a perfect morning. The sun is out, the mobs are gone…" The Minecraftian did a quick inventory check, making sure she had food, torches, rails, minecarts, and her enchanted Butter pickaxe, the Dragon's Fang. Celina had everything she would need for a good mining trip. With a smiled on her face, the young queen began walking down the steps. "This day is going to be—"

Celina stopped when she felt her foot kick something. She looked down and frowned when she saw a Redstone Torch at her feet. "Huh," said Celina. "What's that?" she picked up the torch, bringing it up to her eye level. "A Redstone Torch? I don't remember putting this here. Hmm… it could've been…" Celina's thought's suddenly flashed to her nightmare.

When she was growing up, Celina had heard the stories about, "Him." She had always heard that there were ways to check if he had been near your home. The biggest signs were always random signs, leaves cut off of trees… and random 2x2 tunnels lit with Redstone torches. Celina's eyes went wide with fear when she thought of the tunnels. If her dream was really about, "Him" and the legends were true…

Celina was suddenly frozen in place. Everything in her mind went blank as she stood at her doorstep, holding the torch in her hand. The young Minecraftian was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps of another Minecrafter. Celina's heart just about stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Coming from a long line of warriors, Celina was always ready to protect herself. So, when she felt a tap on her shoulder, her first instinct was to grab Old Faithful from her belt. Taking a deep breath, the young queen raised her sword, flailing her other arm, and shouted, "**AHHBLABLABLAHNANAAHHHH!**"

"Whoa, whoa, Celina! Calm down!" shouted a voice.

Celina stopped her panic attack to see who was in front of her. The Minecrafter had short brown hair, indigo eyes, light skin, and a very handsome face. He wore a teal shirt, violet jeans, and gray boots. Celina blushed when she realized that the Minecrafter was none other than Steven Minecart, also known as Steve. He was the most famous Minecrafter ever, being the default skin. The Minecraftian holstered her sword. "Oh, Steve, it's just you," she said embarrassingly. "Sorry, man."

Steve smiled at the younger player. "It's okay," he said. Steve's face turned to a more serious look. "Are you okay, kid? You seem a little on edge today."

"Yeah, I know," replied Celina. She looked worriedly at the other. "It's just…" She looked down at her feet. Telling someone like Irona about her nightmare was one thing, but telling someone as brave and heroic as Steve? She would probably look like a child. '_C'mon, Celina,_' she thought furiously. _'This is your friend Steve. He'll understand. Besides, his fear of Silverfish is worse than that dream.'_ Taking a deep breath, Celina said. "I had a nightmare last night."

"What about," asked Steve.

The queen looked her friend right in his indigo eyes and said, "About… Him."

Steve's eyes went wide in shock. He gasped. "Him," he said. "As—as in… N—No—Notch's dead brother… him?" He looked at the young girl in fear. Just hearing that name had sent chills down his spine.

Celina nodded. "Yes. And… I… it seemed so… real… I…" even though she didn't cry a lot, the Minecraftian couldn't help but let tears roll down her cheek. She began sobbing as she said, "Steve, I'm… I'm scared… I don't know if it was real or not." Without thinking, Celina broke down. She began sobbing loudly and collapsed onto Steve.

The miner was surprised when the younger player fell on him. He could feel his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Steve had a fiancée, but Stephanie had never done this sort of thing. Steve's could feel his heart break when he felt Celina wrap her arms around him. He had never seen her so sad or scared. The miner wasn't sure if it was instinct or not, but the next thing he knew, he had his arms wrapped around the back of Celina's head. He gently stroked her long black locks, trying to comfort her.

Steve looked down at the young queen. Her sobs made him feel bad for her. And he couldn't blame her. Having a nightmare about such a dark subject was traumatizing, and he would know. When he was younger and had first heard the stories, Steve had had his fair share of bad dreams. "Hey, Celina, it's okay," Steve said. "Where's Cenlar? Did you tell him about this?"

Celina straightened herself up and looked at the miner. "*sniff* He's away to see some family in the jungle. He'll be gone for a few weeks." Celina had remembered waking up this morning, very early, only to find that her husband was gone. Cenlar had left her a note saying that he was going to a family reunion in the jungle. Celina could understand that, but she just wished that she had had time to tell her husband about her nightmare.

Steve gave the young girl a sincere look. "Well, how about you hang with me for a while," he asked. "Stephanie's out of town."

Celina looked at the miner, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "*sniff* Really? You wanna hang out with me, Steve?"

Steve smiled. "Of course, kid. You're a good friend." He reached into his inventory and pulled out a Diamond pickaxe. "C'mon, do you wanna go mining?"

Celina offered him a smile. "Well," she began. "That's what I was going to do when you came. I guess so."

The miner said, "Alright." He gave Celina a cocky grin. He ran towards the entrance to the mineshafts, shouting, "First one there get's all the Diamonds!"

Celina grinned and ran after him "No, you don't, Steve!" she said. "Those Diamonds are mine!"

Steve gave her another grin. "We'll see about that!"

The queen and the miner ran down the gravel road, straight to the Creatoria mineshafts. As soon as they reached the entrance, Celina and Steve pulled the wooden doors open. Smiling at each other, they high-fived and said, "Mining Time!" before heading down the into the mines.

_**It seems like Celina is feeling better thanks to Steve. But, where did that Redstone Torch come from? Could it be related to her dream? I hope you like this chapter. Please review :D **_


	3. The Nether Prince

**_Author's Note: Hello, fellow Minecrafters and Minecraftians! Welcome back to the next chapter of The Real Herobrine. Sorry this took long, my life is getting busy since school starts in a month or so. I'll try my best to get the next pages of my comic done so I can upload the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review:D_**

**_Last Chapter: The queen and the miner ran down the gravel road, straight to the Creatoria mineshafts. As soon as they reached the entrance, Celina and Steve pulled the wooden doors open. Smiling at each other, they high-fived and said, "Mining Time!" before heading down the into the mines._**

**Chapter Three: The Nether Prince**

While Steve and Celina were mining in the Overworld, in the Nether, completely different events were taking place. Any good Minecrafter or Minecraftian that has been to the Nether could describe it as something out of your worst nightmare. The Nether was a brutal realm, lying just beneath the Overworld. Once you stepped outside of a Nether portal, you're in an entirely different realm.

The ground is made of the dark pink and red spotted stone called Netherack, which if caught on fire, will never go out. Everywhere you turn, you would only see hills and cliffs made from the dreaded stone and a dark brown substance called Soul Sand. Lava and flames were strewn about every inch of the Nightmarish world, posing a danger for every Minecrafter. The only light came from the bright burning pools of heated rock and a strange block called Glowstone. This stone could light up a house just as well as any torch.

The creatures that inhabited this fiery world were just as terrifying as the realm itself. Undead Zombie Pigmen wandered everywhere, wielding Butter swords in their hands. These half dead creatures stood upright like a miner, but seemed to be half Pig, half Zombie. Their rotting skin revealing the withering bones of their skeletal structure while their grunts could send a chill down anyone's spine. Miners had to beware of these creatures, because hurting one can aggravate any others in the immediate area.

Magma Cubes were the black and red colored counter-parts of Slimes, that may seem harmless enough, but really posed a danger with lava pools being everywhere. One good push and you'll be regretting that you called the cube cute. However, Magma Cubes aren't as feared as the creatures that fly up in the Nether.

Look right up when you step through the portal, and you might just barely be able to escape the fireballs of the creature known as a Ghast. These giant, white, jellyfish like creatures may sound like a baby, and have a cute face, but get close enough and you're heart will race. These normally closed eyed creatures will open their bright red eyes and unleash a blast of fire that can send you skyward.

If you're lucky enough to explore the Nether without being cooked into pork chops, you may stumble upon a Nether Fortress. These naturally generated structures are made from a dark purple and red brick called Netherbrick, and twist and twine like a maze. When exploring one, it is recommended that you watch out for Wither Skeletons. These undead mobs had a similar structure to their Overworld counter parts, but their bones were colored a dark gray and black, and instead of wielding a bow, these mobs used a Stone sword to defend themselves. One touch and a Wither Skeleton can give you the Wither effect, a poison that will cause a miner to slowly and painfully fade away.

It was also best for a miner to have a Fire Resistance Potion in a Nether Fortress, or risk being turned to ashes by the creatures called Blazes. These creatures have a single, yellow colored head, floating in a cloud of smoke that serves as its body. Several orange rods called Blaze Rods float around these fiery beasts and if you are in their sight, get ready for a heated battle.

Despite all of the horrors of the nightmarish world, there was one being who called this place his home. Deep within the Nether lies a structure, but not just any structure. This gigantic castle called a home was built from Netherbricks, with red and black wool banners bearing a red, "H" hanging from every tower. Lava falls poured from the sides of the castle, casting a faint glow. The Iron doors were only marked by two Redstone torches. This huge monument was not naturally generated, but built, brick by brick, wool by wool, step by step, by the most feared Minecrafter ever; the man they call the Great and Powerful One.

Inside of this massive home, Zombies, Creepers, Skeletons, Endermen, and Blazes wandered around, performing various tasks for their master. Despite the fact that these mobs live here, the castle doesn't belong to them, but to Him. Beyond the mobs, up to the highest floor, is where he rests.

He has been called Him, the Cursed One, the Demon, the Lord of the Nether, the Bringer of Chaos, the Lord of the Mobs, the Demi-God of Darkness, the Great and Powerful one, the Ghost of Minecraftia; he has many names, but he has one true name. His name most known:

**_Herobrine_**

Every miner has heard of this man at least once. Just hearing that name could send chills down any miner's spine. Nobody knew exactly what Herobrine was, or what his motives were, but there were many theories on him. Some say he was a miner who had fallen in lava while trying to mine for Diamonds and had come back as a ghost. Others say that he was a friend of Notch, who had done something evil and had been punished by the creator. And others still say that he is nothing but a glitch. But, whatever the truth behind him was, there was no doubt that he was feared by every Minecrafter and Minecraftian.

Herobrine was resting in his bedroom in the castle. He did not sleep like a normal Minecrafter would. Beds had a tendency to explode in the Nether, but the Nether Prince had no use for such a mortal item. Being a man of great power, he simply had to stand in a square of Redstone torches and rest his body. Herobrine became surrounded in a white aura, protected by silver lightning. This is what he was doing at the moment, simply resting. But, it was morning; Time to wake up the master.

The Iron doors to Herobrine's bedroom creaked open as a young Blaze peeked into the room. The fiery creature saw that his master was still resting, his body floating above the floor. Blaze stood in the doorway for a moment, thinking of how he should wake up his master.

"Is he awake yet, Blaze," asked a voice behind him.

"No," Blaze replied. "But, it's morning, and the master gets mad if we don't wake him up." The fire mob turned to look at his two friends behind him. His first friend was a Wither Skeleton named Willow. The Skeleton may have had the same colored bones as her kind, but she dressed much differently. Willow wore indigo colored shorts, a large bow on her back, and a headband the same color as her shorts. In her hand, she held Blaze's other friend, Maggie. Maggie was a Magma Cube, in the size people would call tiny. She looked like any other Cube, except for the bright red bow she wore on her head.

Blaze pointed one of his Blaze Rods at the two girls and said, "Willow, Maggie, I'm going in. You stay here."

Willow said, "Be careful. You remember what happened to Zora."

Maggie said, "Good luck, Blaze."

Blaze slowly floated into the room, making his way over to his master. He could feel beads of lava dripping down his face as he got closer. Blaze didn't want to end up like Zora, a Zombie who had decided to wake Herobrine up at midnight a few nights ago. Every mob knew all too well what could happen if you woke the Minecrafter up the wrong way. Blaze could feel the smoke he naturally generated getting smaller in fear. He kept floating until he was just a block away from the Nether Prince. He slowly reached up with one of his Blaze Rods and tapped Herobrine. "M—Ma—Master," he stuttered.

At first, nothing happened. All was quiet and still… then, Herobrine's eyes snapped open.

When he awoke, the first thing Herobrine saw was Blaze floating below him, lava dripping down his face. The Nether Prince released himself from the white aura surrounding him and floated to the ground. He frowned when he saw how nervous Blaze was.

"Go—go—good morning, Master Herobrine," Blaze choked out. Even though he had been one of the Dark Lord's servants for a while, getting this close to the Minecrafter still made him nervous. The fire mob became more anxious when he saw how his master was glaring at him, arms crossed. Blaze tried speaking, but just kept choking out his words. "I—I-I hope you slept we—well and—and I—I—I hope y—your day is—"

The fire mob was shocked when Herobrine leaned forward and slapped him across the face. Herobrine raised his right hand and a flame arose from it. "Blaze!" he shouted. The Nether Prince's voice was one of the coldest, heartless, most inhuman voices you could ever hear. It even seemed to echo as he talked, like two men speaking at once. "Calm yourself! You know I hate it when you stutter!" Herobrine pointed his fire engulfed hand at Blaze, the flames lighting up the dimly lit room. "You're showing weakness, Blaze! If you ever want to make it as my servant, than you must show no fear! No mercy! Do I make myself clear?"

Blaze bowed and said, "Yes, Master Herobrine. I understand."

Herobrine still looked angrily at Blaze as the fire on his hand went out. He was absolutely disgusted that one of his best servants would act like such a mortal in his presence. Sure, he knew that the other mobs were afraid of him, but at least they did not act so childish before him. The Lord of the Mobs gave Blaze a cold stare; the kind of stare that held you in place, even though you wanted to look away. "I swear, Blaze, you're lucky I didn't smite you."

Blaze's eyes went wide in fear, realizing that he was fortunate to be alive.

Herobrine pushed past the fire mob. "If you'll excuse me," he said. "I have to get to the Overworld. I have a job to do." The Dark Lord walked towards the exit of his bedroom and pushed the Iron doors open. He saw Willow and Maggie outside of the door.

Willow and Maggie bowed when the Minecrafter stepped out of his bedroom. "Good morning, Master Herobrine," said both girls.

Herobrine walked up to the Wither Skeleton and Magma Cube. "At ease, girls," he said, speaking in a less harsh tone. "Take Blaze to the training chamber." The chamber that he was speaking of was the room of Herobrine's castle where mobs were trained to be brutal killers. It seemed like Blaze would need a little more training if he ever wanted to leave the Nether Prince's sight alive again. The two female mobs nodded as they walked into the bedroom to retrieve Blaze.

Herobrine watched as the two girls went to get Blaze. He sneered at the thought of that fire mob acting like such a coward. Every mob he had ever confronted looked brave on the outside. But, Herobrine could read thoughts; he knew that really, every one of those so called, "monsters" was terrified in his presence. The mobs had only one purpose in life: to wipe out the horrid mortals that were destroying Herobrine's beautiful land in the Overworld and the Nether. Pleasing their master was all the mobs needed in life. Disappointing him was death.

The Nether Prince began walking down the steps, heading for the bottom floor of his castle. Herobrine was still thinking of how he was so feared by the humans. He knew that every mortal was scared of his army, but they were more afraid of the Minecrafter himself. Catching a glimpse of him from far away was enough to send a chill down any mortal's spine. Getting even 15 blocks away from him would make their hearts race and cause them to run. But, if any mortal got any closer… let's just say that Herobrine could have an excuse to use his Diamond pickaxe.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the Dark Lord could hear the mobs beginning to murmur amongst themselves. The mobs were most likely telling each other to bow and show respect to their master. The mobs had a tendency to do that ever since a Skeleton refused to bow when the Nether Prince had come downstairs. Herobrine could remember asking the Skeleton to bow, only to have the mob back sass him. He could also remember the head of the Skeleton lodged on the blades of his pick, a warning that defying the Nether Prince had consequences.

Herobrine walked down the last step, stepping onto the Netherack floors of the throne room. He looked up and saw his mobs bowing in front of him.

"Good morning, Master," the mobs said in unison.

Herobrine gave his mobs a stern look for a few seconds, then smiled. He loved it when his minions were all prepared for another day of terrorizing the Minecrafters and Minecraftians of the Overworld. "Morning, my minions," said Herobrine, putting his hands on his hips. "I see you are ready for my orders." He looked up at one of the Endermen closest to him. "Eric, are all mobs already accounted for?"

The Enderman, named Eric, said, "Yes, M'Lord. All mobs that should be here are in attendance."

Herobrine gave the mobs a grin. "Alright, my servants," he said. "Let's assign you to your posts." He pointed to the mobs that usually resided in the Overworld. "Zombies, Skeletons, and Creepers, you'll head to the Overworld at sunset." He turned to look at the fiery creatures that lived in the Nether. "Blazes, split up and head to any Nether Fortress you see." Herobrine looked up at the tall black mobs that he trusted the most. "Endermen, keep an eye on the castle. Make sure no human finds it." The Lord of the Mobs pointed to himself and said, "I shall be in the Overworld. I have some loose ends to tie up with a certain mortal." He gave all of his mobs a last glance and said, "Now, move out, mobs!"

The mobs begin to spilt up, moving in all directions as they followed Herobrine's orders. The Dark Lord walked through the crowd of his minions, heading for the Nether Portal he kept in his throne room.

As their master strolled through the other mobs, two Endermen stood and watched him. The first Enderman was Eric, Herobrine's head counter. The other was named Edward, Eric's assistant. The two mobs kept their eyes on the Nether Prince as he walked.

Once Herobrine was out of hearing range, Edward's expression turned to anger as he rolled his eyes. "Pfft, he's such a jerk," he said.

Eric raised his eyebrows when he heard what the other had said. "What do you mean, Edward," he asked. "The master treats us better than he treats mortals."

Edward turned to look at Eric. "Yeah, but have you ever noticed that he never stays in his castle?"

Eric thought for a moment. In every memory he had, he noticed that Herobrine had always done this routine, then left for the Overworld. It was true that he never stayed in his home. "Come to think of it, yeah," he said. Eric held his hands up. "But, that's because he has to go to the Overworld—"

"Overworld, Shmoverworld!" interrupted Edward. The Enderman glared at his fellow mob. His voice echoed through the whole throne room as he said, "If you ask me, Eric… I think Herobrine is **afraid**."

Every mob turned to look at the Enderman that had said that sentence. They all gasped when they realized that Edward was serious about what he had said.

Herobrine stood in front of his portal. The Obsidian rectangle glowed with a purple light as an indigo and purple swirl adorned the middle of the shape. In truth, Herobrine didn't need this portal to get to the Overworld, unlike the mortals he loved to terrorize. However, the Nether Prince couldn't help how much he loved the look of the strange structure. It seemed as mystical and surrounded in mystery as he was.

Herobrine looked up at the brightly colored energy in the portal. He smiled and was about to step through the portal…

"If you ask me, Eric… I think Herobrine is **afraid**."

Herobrine stopped when he heard that phrase echo throughout the room. He could hear the other mobs gasp in shock. Never, had any mob ever uttered such a sentence. Especially when their master was still in the room. The Nether Prince could sense anger beginning to take shape on his face. A bright flame rose from his hand.

All of the mobs were still looking at the Enderman in surprise. They began to murmur and whisper, knowing that saying such a thing about the master had terrible consequences. A female Creeper with green and red eyes stepped forward. The Creeper said, "Watch how loud you ssssay that, Edward."

Edward furrowed his brows at the lime colored creature. "I don't care, Christy," he sneered. "I want everyone to know that I think Herobrine is a coward. He's too afraid to stay in his own castle." The Enderman turned and began walking away. "Now, if you'll excu—"

Edward's eyes went wide as he suddenly felt himself being grabbed by the back of the neck. He felt himself being pulled back with great force, nearly losing his balance. Edward began to have a panic attack.

"And just where do you think you're going, Edward?"

The Enderman could feel himself beginning to sweat when he heard that cold voice. He tilted his head over his shoulder to see The Nether Prince floating up to his height, a flame rising from his right hand, his left hand around the Enderman's neck. Edward could feel his master turn him so the two were facing each other. "Oh, um—um—hello, m—m—Master Herobrine!" he stuttered. Edward could feel himself getting slightly lightheaded from the grip the Minecrafter had on his throat. "I just—I—"

Herobrine glared at the Enderman as he choked out his words. The Dark Lord did not have patience for such stuttering. He raised his free hand, the flames sending a wave of heat and light around the mob and his master. "Edward, tell me," Herobrine said, venom in his words. "What do you think fear is?"

Edward looked at Herobrine, feeling more terrified than he had ever felt in his whole life. He tried to concentrate on his master's question, though it was hard considering that he was still feeling dizzy. Describing fear was a challenge. Emotions like happiness, sadness, and fright were natural emotions to Minecrafters and mobs alike (Zombies are a bit brainless, but they can still show emotion), but when told to describe it, most went silent. Those who did try to explain failed miserably.

Edward snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his master, sweat dripping down his face. "Well, uh… fear is… when… when you…" He stopped, trying to think of what to say.

The Enderman didn't get a chance to as Herobrine spoke. "You honestly think I'm afraid to stay in my own home?"

The mob stayed quiet, afraid that if he said anything, he could end up with his throat crushed. Edward knew that his expression could've told the whole story like a book if the Nether Prince didn't have the power to read thoughts.

Herobrine looked at the Enderman. "You do," he said, no emotion in his voice. "You stupid Enderman. You think you know fear?" The flame on hi free hand suddenly grew, the area around them becoming even brighter. "You fool," the Nether Prince barked. "'I am the practical embodiment of fear!"

Herobrine looked at Edward coldly, the flame on his hand beginning to wave and move in a strange manner. "You think fear is when you jump and get startled," he said, his voice calm, yet cruel. "You think fear is when a friend pranks you and annoys you. But that, that is not fear. You do not know the true meaning of fear; the kind that can pierce your heart; the kind that can make you cry in the corner; the kind that can have you in fear for the rest of your life." In the middle of the bright yellow flame, an orange skull and crossbones took shape. Herobrine pulled the Enderman closer to him and narrowed his eyes. "You do not know fear!"

Edward was completely terrified. The Nether Prince could hear him panting, and could even hear his wild heartbeat. He released his hold on the mob, letting the flame on his other hand go out. Herobrine watched as his servant backed away in horror, his face dripping with sweat and his body shaking. You would think that such trauma would be enough punishment for such an act. However, the Lord of the Mobs thought he needed a more painful sentence.

Herobrine held up his right hand, and a cloud of black and purple dust formed. A Diamond pickaxe suddenly appeared in his hands. The pick had a brown handle with blue marking and two Iron horns adorning it. A bright orange gem rested on the top of the handle. The blades of the pick were larger than a normal tool, and they were sharpened enough to cut through Bedrock. Two smaller Butter blades topped the weapon.

Every mob in the room, except for Edward, looked at the pickaxe in horror. That was Herobrine's primary weapon. He had used that weapon to take the lives of hundreds of Minecrafters and Minecraftians; and, occasionally, the life of a mob. The servants of Herobrine stepped back when they realized what was about to happen.

Herobrine gave his disobedient servant a cold stare, then swung his pickaxe in front of him. Edward had no time to react as the blade made contact with his skin, slicing into the dark colored flesh and causing him to stumble backwards. The Enderman stepped backwards, looking down at his torso in horror. A large wound lay across his chest, the fresh purple colored blood dripping onto the floor. Edward stared at his chest, then turned his attention back to the Nether Prince. He could feel his body shaking from the shock of when he was struck.

Herobrine looked angrily at the mob trembling before him. He put his pickaxe in his inventory and looked at the other mobs around him. His servants were in shock at the display that had just take place. The Nether Prince returned his attention to Edward and said, "Let that be a warning of how loud you talk." He turned to look at two Creepers. "Christy, Chase, take him to the dungeon."

The two lime colored blobs bowed, then walked over to the injured Enderman. Christy grabbed Edward's right arm in her mouth, while Chase took the left arm in his mouth. The Creepers dragged Edward behind them, the Enderman's heels scraping along the Netherack floor.

Herobrine watched the three mobs for a few moments, then turned and walked back to the Nether Portal. He knew that this was not the first time something like this had happened. And he knew that the Enderman's punishment would be great when he returned. With thoughts on how to torture his servant in his mind, Herobrine stepped through the portal, disappearing from the Nether, and heading for the Overworld.

_**Author's Note: So, as we've seen, Herobrine is a powerful man and can be angered when someone defies him. If he has these powers, any Minecrafter who sees him will be lucky if they can escape. What mortal does Herobrine have loose ends to tie with? Could it be Celina or Steve? Find out when the next chapter comes! Please Review:D**_


	4. This is No Nightmare

**_Author's Note: Hello, my readers! Welcome back for the next chapter of "The Real Herobrine." I deeply apologize that this took so long. I started my first year of High School and I don't have a lot of time to work on my comic. When I write my fanfics, they just seem to write them selves. but I was having a huge artist's block on my comic. I actually had to cut this chapter in half. I've got about half of the next chapter done. Enjoy this next chapter!:D_**

**_Last Chapter: With thoughts on how to torture his servant in mind, Herobrine stepped through the portal, disappearing from the Nether, and heading for the Over world._**

**Chapter Four: "This is No Nightmare"**

Several hours after the Lord of the Mobs left the Nether, the sun began to set in the Overworld. The blocky orb in the sky had begun to set in the West, slowly making its way below the horizon. The skies had been painted a palette of yellow, orange, red, and purple, while the clouds floating overhead were a shade of light pink. Soon enough, it would be nighttime. The Minecrafters and Minecraftians of the Overworld would be heading into their safe, warm homes, and the creatures of the night would begin to spawn.

The kingdom of Creatoria seemed quiet, with the exception of two voices coming from the mineshafts. The voices got louder as the players they belonged to got to the entrance of the mines. The doors burst open, letting Celina and Steve out of the cold stone walls and into the warm rays of the fading daylight.

The Minecrafter and Minecraftian made their way onto the gravel road. The two of them were tired and covered in gravel and dirt, but happy. Celina and Steve laughed as they walked. "C'mon, Steve!" said Celina, her black eyes glaring at the miner. She smiled as she said, "No fair!"

"Yes fair!" said Steve playfully. "I found those Diamonds legit!"

Celina gave him a teasing glare. "There's no way you found 20 Diamonds legitly!" She pointed a blocky hand at the miner and said, "I call hacks!"

Steve raised his arms up, as if to show he had nothing in his hands. "Ain't no hacks, Kid. Just pure skill gained from years of mining." When the two friends were down in the mines, they had gathered plenty of ores and stumbled upon a few caves. Celina had found a ton of Redstone, Lapis Lazuli, Butter, and Iron. Steve had found just as much as the other, with the exception of 20 Diamonds.

The queen's smile turned to a frown. "Man, I wish I came from a mining family like you, Steve," she said. She had always wanted to be as good a miner as the Minecrafter, but she just couldn't seem to be as lucky as he was. Celina sighed and said, "My family was all warriors."

The miner looked at his friend in surprise. He knew that mining was in his blood. His whole family had come from a long line of diggers and miners, but Steve never realized that Celina didn't like how her knowledge of finding ores was so small. He put an arm across the Minecraftian's shoulders and said, "Celina, you don't have to come from a mining family to be a great miner." Steve put his other hand on the other's chest, right where her heart was. "Besides, your warrior origins make you one heck of a fighter. You'll be up there in the books about great miners some day, Celina."

Celina smiled. She was glad that somebody believed that she could one day be a great ore finder. She knew that Steve could see her blush, even with the dirt and gravel covering her cheeks.

Steve grinned and said, "Maybe your chapter will be next to my chapter."

Celina raised a brow and laughed. "Steve! You're such a butt!" She gave the other a playful push, not even moving the strong male. The young queen and the miner both started laughing, their arms on each other's shoulders as they walked.

* * *

Herobrine looked around the corner of the tree with his bright white orbs. He tried to find where those voices were coming from. Then, he spotted her. The Nether Prince watched as the young mortal walked along, her face and clothes layered in gravel and dirt. She had been out in the mines again, but she hadn't come home with any Diamonds or Emeralds. Herobrine was surprised; whenever he had watched the girl before, she had always come from her expeditions with at least two Diamonds.

The immortal heard another voice, a deeper and older one. He noticed that there was a Minecrafter walking next to the mortal girl. He had short brown hair, indigo eyes, light skin, and wore the exact same clothes as he did. Herobrine furrowed his brows when he realized who that was. The man was Steven Alfonce Minecart the miner. He and that man had had dozens of encounters. The Lord of the Mobs clearly remembered how he had even battled Steven several times.

Herobrine didn't like that mortal, just like he hated all other mortals, but there was something about the miner that always made him the Prince's biggest target. When it came to the harsh and seemingly real nightmares he gave the miner, Steven was weak. Herobrine always watched as the miner would talk, squirm, and sweat while he was asleep. There were even times where the miner would cry. He always tried to fight off the visions, not knowing they weren't real until the miner awoke. It was quite a fun game. And the Lord enjoyed every ounce of it.

But now, seeing Steven with the girl, it infuriated him. Herobrine moved back behind the tree. _'Hmmm… the mortal girl is with Steven,'_ he thought. _'I was going to deal with him later.'_ He had been planning to invade the Minecrafter's dreams again, but it looked like he would need to get the miner out of the way to get to the girl. A devilish grin began to form on Herobrine's face. _'Maybe I can have some fun with Steven first. He's always been a weak fool. I'll deal with the girl later._'

The Dark Lord looked around the corner again. He could see the girl with a cloth in her hand, reaching up and trying to clean the Minecrafter's face. She was about 4 inches shorter then Steven, so she was standing on her toes. Steven was laughing, playfully pushing the other away. Herobrine could hear him saying that the girl was treating him like she was his mother. However, the young woman just reached up, having already cleaned her own face and both of their clothes. The mortals laughed loudly, clearly unaware of the Lord's presence.

Herobrine smiled again. "Hmmm…" he said. The Nether Prince suddenly disappeared in a flash of purple particles, just the same as an Enderman. He reappeared on top of a Spruce tree in a Taiga biome not too far from the castle. Herobrine looked down, still being able to see the Minecrafter and Minecraftian. It seemed like they were saying their farewells before Steven had to leave for his home. The Lord of the Mobs knew his fiancée was out of town, as was the girl's husband, so he guessed that the two had decided to be in each other's company.

The Nether Prince let out a dark chuckle. "Well, well, well, looks like I can hit 2 Chickens with 1 arrow," he said. He narrowed his eyes at the miner, a grin forming. "Watch out, Steven. I'm coming for you." A flame rose from his hand, ready to burn the miner to the ground.

* * *

"…And, here's some extra Lapis and Butter for you," said Steve, handing said materials to the queen. He knew that Celina was a member of SkyDoesMinecraft's Sky Army, so she would defiantly want some of the Butter they found. Plus, Steve already had a lot of the yellow ore. He also knew that Celina loved coloring Wool. He didn't really have much use for Lapis, explaining why he was giving some to his friend.

Celina let the miner place the Butter and Lapis in her hands. "Thanks, Steve," she said. The queen put the objects in her inventory, then looked back up at Steve. "Well," said Celina. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Stevie."

Steve held up his hands, bringing the other to a halt. "Wait, Celina. Before I head home, I want to give you something I found." He reached into his pocket, searching around for a special item he found. The miner suddenly pulled a gem from his pocket. The jewel was the same bright cyan color as a Diamond, but it was shaped like a heart. It shined in the faint daylight, casting bright white sparkles. Steve held the gem out to his friend. "I found a couple of rare heart shaped Diamonds. I want you to have one."

Celina looked in awe at the Diamond in Steve's hands. She had heard legends about these gems, being extremely rare and hard to find. The queen gently took the Diamond, afraid to even touch it. She held it in her hands, the sparkles of it reflecting back in her black eyes. Celina looked at the miner, a smile plastered across her face. "Oh, my Notch. Steve, it's beautiful. Thank you."

Steve smiled when he saw how much the girl loved her gift. "No problem, Celina," he said. "You deserve it after all that mining." It was true; Celina had probably tried harder than he did to find all of those ores, and the miner felt like she should have that Diamond. Steve turned so he was facing the forest near Celina's castle. He looked over his shoulder and waved to his friend. "I'll see you later!" Then, he began to walk towards the woods.

Celina watched as the Minecrafter waved to her. She happily waved back. "Bye, Steve! Thanks!" With the heart shaped gem in her hand, the queen walked towards her castle, ready to show Irona what she had found and what the other had given to her.

* * *

As he walked into the dense trees that would lead him to his home, Steve couldn't help but grin when he thought of how grateful Celina was to get that jewel. She was a very nice girl and a hard worker. But, the miner knew that fighting mobs was more of Celina's forte. Still, it made his day to see how much she tried. Steve continued smiling as he walked, ready to head to his home and smelt the ores he had found. The miner was so lost in his thoughts, he was completely oblivious to the white orbs watching his every move.

* * *

Herobrine's eyes followed the Minecrafter as he tread through the forest. He let a devious smile emerge underneath his white orbs. The miner was so ignorant to the danger he was about to face. The Nether Prince smiled. He was going to make sure that Steven wouldn't make it home alive.

* * *

The darkness of the Minecraftian night clouded the thick forest as a lone Minecrafter tried to make his way out of the woods. The sounds of mobs wandering around the square world filled the air as they searched for prey. A dense fog hung in the air, making the usually peaceful forest seem like a nightmare realm. However, the Minecrafter walking through this biome seemed unfazed by such surroundings, only determined to make his way back home.

Steve furrowed his brows as he made his way across the dark colored grass in the nearly pitch black forest. The miner had begun to make his way back to his home, deciding to take the long way. Unfortunately, Steve forgot his compass at home, and he was soon lost among the wilderness. He had been walking through the woods for a few hours, taking long enough to let the sun set and the night to come. The thing that made Steve mad at himself the most was that he had used all of his torches and now had no light source.

The miner strained his indigo eyes, struggling to see in the lack of light. "Notch darn my luck," he said angrily. "I'm out in a forest at night, and I used all of my torches in the mines." Steve stopped walking, anger clear on his face. How could he have been so stupid? He usually had a few torches left from his late night mining expeditions. Steve threw his arms up in frustration and shouted, "Ugh! I should've brought an extra set of torches!" He put one of his hands on his hips and the other on his forehead, trying to think of how he was going to be able to find his home with no compass or light.

_'Think, Steve, think,'_ he thought. _'You're stuck in a forest, with no light and no compass. This is the long way, so it still might take a while to get back home. There aren't any mobs around, so you're safe for now. Maybe you should just make a temporary shel—'_ Steve suddenly stopped when he realized something. There were no mobs in the forest. That only happened when… _He_ was close by. The Minecrafter looked around, his eyes frantically searching for the tell tale white eyes of the cursed tormentor. Everywhere he turned, there was no sign of any mobs. As far as he could see, Steve didn't find those eyes. However, he had forgotten to check behind his back…

_Snap_

Steve's eyes went wide at the sound of a twig breaking. He could feel his heartbeat beginning to pick up as he turned on his heels, looking for the source of the noise. "What the?" The miner's vision wasn't perfectly clear, but just clear enough to see a long mark on the ground. It looked as if someone had stuck a pickaxe in the ground and dragged it through the dirt.

Steve raised a brow when he saw the mark on the ground. With his years of mining experience, he could recognize a mark like that instantly. "What the Nether? Is that a pickaxe mark? How—"

Steve was cut off when he felt something run by him with great speed, sending a blast of wind past the miner. Steve could feel his hair being blown up from the swiftness of the creature running by. He spun on his heels, looking for what had dashed by him. "What the Jeb?!" shouted Steve. There was nothing there.

The miner could feel himself beginning to sweat. _'As if being out in a dark forest wasn't already creepy enough,'_ he thought. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his breathing was becoming faster. The young miner's eyes continued darting around for whatever was there. It was clear that whatever it was, it did not want Steve in the forest.

The creature ran by the Minecrafter again, this time nearly knocking the man off of his feet. Steve quickly regained his footing and pulled out his Diamond Sword. He turned again, looking for the elusive creature. All that he could see around him was the dark colored trees towering over his head and the dense fog along the ground. The miner began to breathe heavily as a sudden cold presence washed over him. Steve suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye, like a figure moving behind one of the trees…

"_Hahaha…_"

Steve thought his heart stopped when he heard it; just a dark chuckle. Shivers were sent down the miner's spine when he heard that quiet laughter. It echoed throughout the dark forest, and Steve recognized it all too well. He held his sword up in front of his chest in case the owner of that voice should strike. "Wh—who's there," said the miner. He could feel beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and his face. He could hear his heart loudly pumping in his ribcage. "Show yourself."

"_Steeeevvveen…_"

Steve froze in place as he heard his name whispered. The voice that said his name was cold and cruel, and it sounded like two powerful men speaking at once. The miner could feel himself beginning to quiver from fear. As if he wasn't already scared enough by the voice…

Steve jumped as he heard the sound of something scratching against the bark of a tree on his right, as if someone was dragging their nails along the bark. He turned to see if he could find the creature. He raised his sword up and tried to speak, choking out his words. "If—if this is some j—joke, it's n—not funny!" Steve couldn't even sound fierce with the panic coursing through his veins. He held his Diamond blade closer to his chest, afraid that the being in the forest was getting ready to strike.

The miner could hear the voice speaking to him again, sounding like something out of his worst nightmares. "_Sttteeeeeevvven… What's wrong, Steven?_" He turned as he heard the scratching sound again, but this time it sounded like a clawed hand was digging itself into the very heart of the tree instead of merely scraping the surface.

Steve began to shake like he was in a Taiga biome, sweat pouring down his face. Fear began to take him over as he looked up and around in the trees. The miner's heart hammered wildly in his chest. _'Oh, Notch, what's going on,'_ he thought. Terror shown on Steve's face when he looked around for the being. He knew that voice from anywhere and he wasn't about to become _His_ next victim.

Steve suddenly heard a low cracking noise, like the snapping of a large branch. Then, a much larger splitting sound, like a tree being broken down. Steve's eyes darted around as he tried to find the being causing the noise. The miner was so frozen in fear and too busy looking in front of him that he failed to check behind his back. He had no idea of the danger coming his way as a Diamond pickaxe tore through the oak behind him.

* * *

Herobrine watched as the miner walked through the trees of the darkened forest. He could see anger written on the mortal's face. Herobrine made sure that he stayed a few blocks behind the man, moving quickly so that he would not be seen. He could hear Steven muttering something about having no torches and being stuck in the forest at night. In truth, the miner had an extra set of torches while he was in the mines. And of course the man had found it strange when there was an empty spot in his chest, but had shrugged it off. Steven had failed to notice the set of white eyes running off with his extra light.

The Nether Prince continued following Steven, bringing his pickaxe out of his inventory. The Diamond blades of his weapon let off a faint black dust effect as he pulled it out. Herobrine moved behind the trees, weaving in and out to catch up to the unsuspecting human. He came to a halt as Steven threw his hands up in frustration, yelling about his supposed foolishness. Herobrine smiled. Humans were so emotional when they believe they had done something stupid. They shouted, hit something, or just gave up. Herobrine could see that mortals obviously couldn't accept their mistakes.

Steven stood in the clearing, shaking his head and trying to think. The powers of Herobrine let him read the man's thoughts, letting him know that the he was trying to figure out how to get home.

The Nether Prince could suddenly hear the miner's heartbeat pick up. The miner began to turn and search around for something. Steven had suddenly remembered that the creatures of the night only disappeared like this when their master was around. Herobrine smiled as the mortal's breathing began to pick up. His heart was beginning to pump adrenaline throughout Steven's body, and the Lord could sense the fear forming inside the mortal. Herobrine's eyes shined brighter as he grinned. He had done enough waiting; Let the games begin.

The Lord of the Mobs reached up with his free hand and silently grabbed a branch above his head. He took another look at the miner with his piercing white orbs. The fear was starting to get to him. Herobrine took the branch and snapped it over his knee. He could feel Steven's eyes go wide in fear. Herobrine used his inhuman strength and speed to strike his pick into the ground, and then ran to the next tree, dragging his weapon through the dirt.

The Nether Prince quickly hid behind the tree and peeked around the corner. Steven was looking at the mark from his weapon in confusion. He knew that the mortal could recognize that mark, being a natural miner. Herobrine weaved around the man, stopping once he was at a tree on the mortal's right. He saw Steven still looking down in confusion. The Lord smiled, took a few steps back, and then ran out from behind the tree. He used his speed to dash right past Steven, sending up a wave of air behind him. He heard Steven shout out, "What the Jeb?!" and turn around, looking for whatever had run by him.

Herobrine smiled when he saw the man beginning to sweat, his breathing picking up as well. Steven was afraid on the inside, but wasn't showing his fear… at least not yet. The Lord weaved around the trees again, getting to what was now Steven's left. He could see those violet eyes darting around in panic. Herobrine ran by the mortal again, going even faster and almost knocking Steven down. He turned the corner again and saw the man take out his Diamond Sword. As if that would be a match for his Diamond Pickaxe. Herobrine darted to the next tree, adding in a low chuckle.

Herobrine could hear Steven's heart pumping in his chest when he heard the laugh. He hadn't seen the other in this much fright in quite a while. The Lord of the Mobs heard the man say, "Wh—who's there? Show yourself." Herobrine almost snickered at the faltering words of the mortal. He knew that he was trying to be intimidating, but not even Steven could when he was in this much fear.

Herobrine peeked around the tree he was behind. He held his hand near his mouth and said, "_Steeeevvveen…"_ The Nether Prince darted to another tree on Steven's right. He held out his right hand, and then dragged his nails along the bark, causing a horrible scratching noise to fill the air. The sound was like music to the Prince's ears, making him smile. Herobrine looked out at Steven. The man was trembling more than he had ever seen before, panting hard, and there was sweat dripping off his face. He suddenly heard the miner speaking.

"If—if this is some j—joke, it's n—not funny!"

Herobrine smirked at what the miner had said. The people he tortured, they always hoped that his attacks were some sort of sick joke. That hope never lasted.

Herobrine held his hand near his mouth again and said, "_Sttteeeeeevvven… what's wrong, Steven?_" The Lord of the Mobs held out his left hand, his nails turning to claws, and then struck his claws into the tree. He effortlessly pulled his hand through the wood, letting an even more terrifying noise fill the air. Herobrine waited, seeing if the miner would react. He could hear the mortal thinking to himself, '_Oh, Notch, what's going on?'_ Not even Notch would be able to save him this time.

Herobrine closed his eyes and teleported, ending up behind the tree closest to Steven's back. For a few moments, he watched as the mortal frantically looked around, searching for him. His heart was beating rapidly, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The Dark Lord smiled; time for the grand finale before his entrance. He pulled his pickaxe out, and then swung his weapon towards the tree. The Diamond blades cut through the wood like Butter, filling the air with loud cracking noises.

Herobrine watched as the tree began to give way to gravity, slowly coming down towards the miner.

* * *

Steve heard the sudden noise of something cracking and he turned on his heels. He gasped as he saw that a large oak tree was falling, heading right for him. The miner let out a scream of terror as he ran from the spot, his instincts easily taking over. The tree smashed into the ground with enough force to knock the Minecrafter off his feet. Steve landed hard on his rear end. He opened his eyes, panting from the fear he had felt and the small amount of running he had done. Steve was surprised to see that he still had his sword in his hand.

Steve looked up to see an oak tree now lying in the spot where he had been standing just moments ago. If he hadn't ran when he did, Steve would've been crushed under the sheer weight of the oak. If that hadn't killed him, he might've gotten stuck under the tree for Notch knows how long. Steve panted as he said, "Holy Notch. I could've died by getting hit by a tree. That was way too close."

"You don't even know how close you still are."

The miner's eyes went wide. He could've sworn his heart stopped when he heard that voice. That voice was so cold, so heartless, so powerful, and it seemed to echo as well, like two great beings speaking at once. It was the fear in his heart, the terror of the night, the wrath of the Nether, and the voice of his nightmares. Steve suddenly felt a cold presence behind him, as if something heavy now weighed on his shoulders. He could hear the soft breathing of another person behind him, and he was sure he had felt a pickaxe near the back of his head.

Steve gulped in fear. He could feel himself beginning to sweat again. His heart picked up its beat again, pounding in his ears. He slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder, begging to Notch that the one behind him wasn't who he thought it was.

As the Minecrafter turned around, a white glow suddenly lit up the area. Steve blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden light. He really wished they hadn't, so he wouldn't have had to see who was in front of him. Standing only a few yards away from him was what appeared to be a Minecrafter. He looked nearly identical to Steve, having the same face, hair color, skin tone, and even the same clothes. The only differences were his more toned muscle structure, shoulder length hair, and those pure white eyes. Those white eyes that looked as if they could see into the very core of your soul; Those white eyes that had haunted the miner for so long; Those white eyes that had brought so much suffering to the people of Minecraftia.

Steve's eyes widened as he realized who was in front of him. "Herobrine!" he shouted.

Herobrine smiled as he looked down at the miner with his bright orbs. "Hello, Steven," he said coldly. He began a slow pace in the other's direction, his pickaxe in his tight grip.

Steve saw the Nether Prince beginning to come towards him. He could also see a Diamond pick in his right hand, the light of the powerful man's eyes being reflected off the blades. The miner held his Diamond sword tighter in his hand and began scooting backwards. He needed to put some distance between himself and the Lord of the Mobs if he was going to escape with his life. Steve looked up at Herobrine in pure terror, his heart pumping rapidly in his chest. He knew that this monster hated him with all his being. He had suffered so many horrible dreams because of Herobrine, and had nearly been beat to death several times by the Lord.

Herobrine smiled as the terrified Minecrafter tried to back away from him. He continued his slow pace, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. The Nether Prince could see Steven gripping his Diamond sword as he scooted back. He lightly snorted. The Minecrafter thought he still stood a chance against him? Or was it merely his natural instinct to keep the blade in hand? It mattered not; Herobrine knew that Steven still didn't stand a chance.

Steve looked at the white eyes, panting hard in his panic. "No, no, no, no!" Steve said. "This can't be happening! It can't be!" He gave the Nether Prince a pleading look. "Please, Herobrine, have mercy! If I've done something wrong, let me fix it! Please!" But he only saw a cold smile in front of him. _'No, no, I can't die like this!'_ he thought. _'What have I done? Why does he always haunt me?'_ This was not how the miner imagined his death. He had always imagined himself peacefully dying in his sleep with his lover Stephanie by his side.

Steve suddenly felt himself bump into a large piece of wood, and he realized that he had scooted straight into the fallen tree. He immediately figured out that Herobrine had been the one who knocked down the tree and had tried to crush him. Steve also realized that he had nowhere else to go and the Lord of the Mobs wasn't stopping his slow stride.

Herobrine grinned when he saw the mortal's back hit the tree. He snickered and said, "Nowhere to run now, Steven. Nowhere to hide."

Steve put his free hand to his head and said, "Oh, Notch, please tell me this is just a bad nightmare." Though the chances were very little, the miner hoped that he was at home in his bed, just having another horrible dream. A Diamond pickaxe suddenly found its way just inches from his face. Steve looked at the pick, then up at the wielder of the weapon in horror.

Herobrine gave Steve a cold stare, the kind that made it seem like the one who was staring could see through your head and into your very soul. "This is no nightmare," he said. The Nether Prince held his left hand up near his chest, and a ball of silver lightning formed in his palm. He slowly moved his hand towards Steve, causing the miner to shake in fear. Herobrine let the light fade from his hand as he grabbed the mortal's forehead.

Steve watched in horror as the Dark Lord grabbed onto his head. He squirmed beneath the immortal's cold touch, trying to free himself. Herobrine smiled when he heard the miner wince under his touch. He knew that no mortal could stand the feel of his icy skin, and that only made it more enjoyable for the Nether Prince. He gave Steve an evil smile, before saying, "Let's just see how you do in a real nightmare." Herobrine concentrated his energy into the grip he had on the miner's head. A white glow began to flow out of the Lord of the Mobs' palm.

Steve's pupils suddenly began to shrink as he felt the Lord's power trying to do something to him. His vision was beginning to go black. Steve suddenly realized what was happening: Herobrine was trying to pull him into the nightmare realm. This happened whenever he was asleep and his dreams became nightmares. Steve reached up and grabbed Herobrine's hand. "No!" he shouted. "No! Get out of my head! Noooooooo!"

Steve opened his eyes again. He saw that everything was nearly pitch black, except for the white eyes of the man in front of him. Herobrine smiled as the mortal screamed and tried to pry his hand away. No mortal could match his strength, so his hand stayed put. Herobrine wickedly said, "No, escape, Steven." He tightened his grip on the miner. "No escape." He concentrated more of his power into his hand, determined to pull the miner into his realm.

Steve thrashed about, doing anything that he thought would help him break out of the other's grasp. He suddenly felt a surge of pain begin to spread throughout his head, slowly travelling to the rest of his body. **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"** Steve screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt a huge pain take over his body. Tears began to roll down the sides of the miner's face. His head felt like it was going to explode. The miner continued screaming as the Nether Prince pulled him into the darkened realm, black clouding his vision.

* * *

Darkness.

That was the only word to describe the realm in front of Steve. As the miner opened his eyes, all he could see was pitch black in front of him. There was no sound, no light, no end or beginning to this plain; just pure black. Steve looked around, suddenly noticing his body was surrounded in a bright white glow. His eyes frantically began to dart in all directions, searching for the being that had pulled him into this realm. "What the Nether," he said aloud. "Where am I? Herobrine?"

A dark chuckle rang through the air, the powerful and strange voice echoing in the Minecrafter's ears. "Hahahahaha…" The man began spinning on his heels as he heard the voice again. "What's wrong, Steven? Are you afraid of the dark?"

Steve couldn't see the owner of the voice, but he knew that the Nether Prince was there, playing with him, watching him, using him. Steve could feel himself starting to sweat again and he began hearing his heartbeat pick up its pace. The miner threw his arms up. "Why are you doing this?!" he shouted into the darkness, his voice shaking from fright. "What have I done to you, Herobrine?! What have I done?!"

The voice of the Lord of the Mobs filled the realm again. "Don't be so scared, Mortal." A devilish and dark tone appeared in the voice as it spoke again. "How about I give you some friends to play with?"

Steve winced when he heard those words. He didn't know what that meant, but from the way Herobrine had said it, it couldn't have been good for him. "What… does that mean?" For a few moments, all was quiet. Then, he heard it.

_Hiss_

Steve turned on his heels as he heard the noise. He peered around in the darkness, suddenly spotting something in the distance. He squinted his indigo eyes, trying to see what was making that noise. Steve suddenly realized that it was a pair of white eyes. However, they were not like Herobrine's blazing orbs. Instead, they were much smaller. Another pair of eyes appeared, then another, then another.

Steve watched as at least eight pairs of tiny white eyes started back at him. They were just sitting there in the darkness, waiting for the miner to make a move. "What in the name of Dinnerbone are those?!" said the miner. He was answered when more hissing noises filled the air. These hisses, however, didn't sound like a Creeper. It only took a few seconds for Steve's brain to register what those noises were. He gasped and his eyes widened in horror.

"Have fun, Steven," said Herobrine's strange voice as he disappeared out of the Minecrafter's mind.

Steve listened as the Nether Prince's words faded into the black of the nightmare realm, leaving him at the mercy of the white eyed creatures. He began to take deep, rapid breathes while his heart pumped loudly in his chest. "No, no, no!" he said fearfully. "Please, don't let those be what I think they are!" That hissing noise belonged to the one mob that terrified him almost as much as Herobrine did. This mob scared him to the point in which he would scream, faint, or even have a panic attack. Steve was praying to Notch that these weren't…

Steve's hopes were dashed into the Nether when a white light glow surrounded the creatures. The Minecrafter's eyes went wide in fear as he saw the mobs. They were no bigger than a loaf of bread, with silvery colored scales along their bodies. They had light blue and gray scales stuck onto their bodies. Normally these creatures had black eyes, but to the miner's horror, they had bright white eyes.

Steve's eyes went wide and he screamed, **"AHHHHH! WHITE EYED SILVERFISH!"** The miner was completely terrified when he saw the tiny mobs. He had seen these creatures too many times while in the mines. The first time he had seen the Silverfish, Steve was only 13 years old. He had been mining with his father, Jared Minecart, when he had broken a Silverfish Stone. At first, Jared was able to fight off the little mobs, but as more started appearing, they were too much for the man to handle.

The Silverfish had attacked Steve, leaving him with cuts and tears all over his body. The teeth of these creatures were as sharp as a sword and when they dug into one's flesh, they released a small amount of venom that seemed to burn into the skin. Only if there are hundreds of Silverfish can there be enough venom to kill a miner. Steve had survived the ordeal with several scars, but ever since then, he had a fear of Silverfish.

Steve began to tremble terribly as the arthropods wiggled closer to him. He was scared enough to the point where he felt like he was going to throw up. The miner began to slowly back away, hoping he could put some distance between the mobs. "No!" said Steve. "No! Stay away from me! Get away!" He did not want to have to relive that horrible event from his youth. He could practically feel the venom of the Silverfish running through his body, burning his veins from the inside. If the miner could just get some distance…

Suddenly, one of the Silverfish broke from the group and jumped up. Steve had no time to react as the mob jumped onto his leg, sinking its fangs into his thigh. Its venom slowly leaked from the shining white fangs of the Silverfish, beginning to flow through Steve's bloodstream. **"AHHHH! GET OFF! AHHHHHH!" **Steve screamed out as he felt a sudden burning sensation come from his leg. It was like there was a fire inside of his limb, like he was being pulled apart. The miner began to cry as the pain continued to sear through his body.

The other Silverfish followed their fellow mob's example, jumping up at the man and raising their fangs. The mobs landed all over Steve's chest and legs, clinging onto him. The Silverfish sunk their teeth into Steve's flesh, sending their venom into his body. One even came dangerously close to his heart. **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"** Steve threw his head back and wailed in pain. His whole chest felt like he was being filled with lava, slowly being burned to ashes. The miner's heart pounded in his chest as it tried to get the venom out of his system. Tears streamed down Steve's cheeks and he couldn't do anything to stop this pain.

Steve tried to open his flooded eyes and look around for the being that was causing him such pain. He couldn't see any sign of Herobrine, all he saw was black. **"HEROBRINE!"** Steve shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping the Lord of the Mobs could hear him. **"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"** But it was no use. No one but Steve heard the cry. The miner had no choice but to scream and wail as the Silverfish continued to try and destroy his body from the inside out.

* * *

Herobrine could feel a grin forming on his face as he watched the miner, arms crossed and his pickaxe still in hand.

Steve was clutching the sides of his cranium, snapping his head back and forth. He had fallen to his knees and tears were pouring from his violet eyes. He suddenly screamed, **"NO! MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHH! NOOOO!" ** He sobbed as the pain continued in his mind.

Herobrine snickered as he watched the human. There really were no Silverfish eating at his flesh, and all of his screaming and wailing was for no physical reason. It was just all in his mind. For the Lord of the Mobs, that was the best part. When he gave his victims nightmares such as this, they always thought the pain was real and that they really were in agony. In all truth, it was the powerful influence that Herobrine could place on a mortal's mind. He was able to take people's dreams, contort them, twist them and make it seem as if every bit of the pain was real. It was one of the Nether Prince's favorite games.

Herobrine quietly laughed as the miner jerked his head back and forth, trying to chase away the visions. "How amusing," said the Nether Prince, putting a hand on his hip. "He thinks it's real. He thinks all the pain is real." He walked a little closer to the mortal, listening as he winced and sobbed. "You're so weak, Steven. So easy to succumb to me. You think you can make it through any mineshaft, any cave, any biome. But deep down, you know you can't escape my nightmares."

Steve squeezed the sides of his head and continued to cry, the mental pain becoming too much to bear.

Herobrine grinned and said, "As amusing as this is, seeing you suffer mentally isn't all I came for." The Nether Prince shifted his pickaxe to his other hand and snapped his fingers. "Awaken, Mortal."

* * *

Steve tried to hold back his screams as the Silverfish clung to his weakening body, but he couldn't suppress his cries of suffering. The miner could feel the venom taking over his blood, burning his life fluids inside of him. Steve knew that his blood would spread the toxin into his heart, and he would fall to the ground. The Silverfish would then feast on his body, tearing into his flesh and burrowing inside of him and eating him from the inside out. The very thought made Steve sick to his stomach. He just prayed to Notch that something, anything, would save him…

"Awaken, Mortal."

A powerful voice released Steve from his torture. The pain and tormenting had come off of his body and the miner gasped in surprise. His eyes suddenly snapped open as the pain immediately left his body. Steve looked around in shock. As his vision came into focus, the Minecrafter realized that he was in a darkened forest. A thick fog hung in the air and the whole biome seemed to have gone quiet. Steve took a few deep breaths, grateful that the pain was gone. "Wha… what happened," he said aloud.

Herobrine gave the mortal a cold glare with a wicked smile. He hadn't even remembered that he was at the mercy of the Nether Prince yet. The Prince put his left hand on his hip, the other hand tightly gripping the Diamond Pickaxe. His white eyes made contact with the mortal's indigo eyes. "Hello, Steven. Glad to see you're awake."

Steve looked up as he heard someone say his name. He felt his heart stop when he saw the being standing above him. The miner suddenly remembered that he had been out in the woods, when he had heard strange noises and a dark voice whispering in his ears. The noises continued until he was nearly hit by a falling tree. That was when Herobrine had revealed himself to Steve and had tried to kill him in the nightmare realm. He remembered every bit of pain he had felt while those white eyed Silverfish had tried to eat him alive. Steve realized he was still at the death seat of the Lord of the Mobs. "Oh, Notch," he whispered.

Herobrine gazed down at Steve with a look of pure wickedness. He smiled as the man began to pant again, his face dripping with sweat. The Nether Prince raised his pickaxe up and grinned. "C'mon, miner," he said darkly. "Give me a challenge."

Steve looked up at the immortal with fear. His heart began to pump faster and faster in his chest. The miner held up his hands and gave the other a pleading look. "Herobrine, I don't want to fight! Please, let me leave!" Steve knew it was a long shot that Herobrine would let him go, but he just had to try, or else, he might not make it home alive.

Herobrine snorted. Was Steve really begging to be let free by the Nether Prince? Was he really desperate enough to be pleading to have his life spared? The Dark Lord couldn't help but smile. That was so pathetic. He moved into a fighting stance and raised his pickaxe up to his head. "It's too late for that," said Herobrine coldly. "Say goodbye." He raised his pickaxe up over his head, closing his eyes and concentrating on the power flowing through his weapon. The Diamond blades of Herobrine's pickaxe suddenly burst into flames, the area around the two Minecrafters being lit up.

Steve's eyes widened as the weapon that the Lord of the Mobs wielded suddenly spewed flames. The whole area was filled with a huge amount of light as the flames grew larger. "Whoa!" shouted Steve. "What the?!" Herobrine gave the man a devious grin before bringing his pickaxe down, ready to strike the miner down. Steve gasped a time seemed to slow. He frantically began looking for something to defend himself with. Steve's eyes quickly landed on his sword, right on the ground where he had dropped it. Steve quickly grabbed onto the handle of the blade, bringing it up in a blocking stance.

The Diamond blades of Steve's sword clashed together with the blades of Herobrine's pickaxe. The sound of ores clashing together rang through the air. Steve gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep the Nether Prince's blades from making contact with him. The Prince smiled when he saw the miner struggle under the strength of his pickaxe. Herobrine pulled back and let Steve rise to his feet, clutching his blade tightly.

Steve quickly jumped to his feet and faced the Lord of the Mobs. He tightly grasped onto his Diamond sword, getting himself into a fighting stance. Herobrine watched the miner. "A well blocked attack, Steven," he said darkly. "You do have some battle skills. But you are no match for me." The Nether Prince's white orbs blazed brightly as he stared back into Steve's violet orbs and said his signature line: "Not even Notch can save you now."

_**Author's Note: Well, seems like Herobrine is finally showing himself to our poor miner. Geez, he definitely knows how to torture Stevie. Will Steve be able to fight off Herobrine? Will he run away, or will he stay to fight until he can't anymore? Find out in the next chapter of "The Real Herobrine." I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review:D**_

_**P.S. BlackDragon41, there are a few little Easter eggs in the next chapter that I hope you might find. :3**_


End file.
